nuestra noche
by smell-coffee
Summary: "Es nuestra noche, como cada viernes".-Jade West. Resumen del asco, mejor entren y lean.


_**Primero que nada, gracias por leer mi fic y mi one-shot, de verdad. Y bueno, tengo un poco de bloqueo de escritor, y digo un poco porque aquí me tienen escribiendo otro one-shot. Y esta pequeña historia va dedicada a:**_

_**Loverxanime:**__** en uno de los capítulos de uno de tus fics dijiste que no te creías que tu lo hubieras escrito, pues eso me paso a mi.**_

_**Ouroboros Life:**__** creo que en este me inspire un poco en tu fic, después de leer sabrás a cual me refiero.**_

_**Lindsaywest:**__** aunque tu dijiste que mi one-shot "tiempo de navidad" te había dejado muy buen sabor de boca, se que estuviste algo decepcionada de que no hubiera besos, o caricias, pero como te dije, este si ;) se que te va a gustar (espero). Sin más que decir, les dejo esta lectura**_

_**PRECAUCION: este fic tiene contenido FEMSLASH así que si sabes que eso no te agrada, o algo por el estilo, no lo leas. Así de simple.**_

_**PD. Puede tener contenido no apropiado para todo público**_

_**PD2. Parezco película.**_

Ya pasaron siete años. Siete años desde que Victoria (Tori) Vega y yo, Jade West, empezamos a salir. Todos en la escuela se dieron cuenta porque me portaba con ella como lo hacía cuando salía con Beck, y no me importo, a ella sí, un poco, pero a mí no. Me importa el ahora. Ahora estamos juntas. Vivimos juntas. Aun no nos casamos, aunque ya se lo pedí y aceptó. Ella es la que me pidió que esperáramos un poco más antes de hacerlo. Las dos tenemos trabajos, los dos muy similares y a la vez diferentes. Las dos somos maestras, pero ella da canto y yo enseño actuación y un poco de piano. Impartimos clases en la misma escuela.

Aun soy celosa. No dejé de serlo. Nunca lo haré. Recuerdo la vez que llegue a casa y vi a Tori platicando con un hombre. En ese momento no me di cuenta de que era Robbie, el flacucho, débil e indefenso Robbie que venía de visita. Lo corrí inmediatamente de la casa y le arme a ella una mega escena. Le grite, por poco y le pego, Tori lloraba. Cuando oí que dijo "¡ES ROBBIE!" inmediatamente me arrepentí de lo que había hecho, pero no fue tan fácil que me perdonara. Le tuve que pedir perdón un millón de veces y claro que me perdonó pero dejo de confiar en mí hasta que le prometí que no volvería a pasar si se casaba conmigo. Fue conmovedor. Después de eso estuvimos bien. Seguimos bien.

Hoy es viernes. Es nuestra noche. Cada viernes en la noche la hago mía. Es nuestra costumbre. Siempre, después de llegar del trabajo, comemos, luego ella se va a dar un baño y se arregla para mí mientras yo veo la televisión. Por ahora estoy esperando a que acabe. Aunque el programa que estoy viendo, que es de detectives, esta interesante, ya quiero que llegue el momento especial. Después de un rato escucho mi nombre y una petición para que suba. Y lo hago. No necesita pedírmelo dos veces.

La adoro. Se esmera en hacerme sentir bien. Siempre hace que su piel huela bien. A café, mango, o frutas silvestres. Me enloquecen esos olores y ella lo sabe. También se pone un lindo vestido siempre, aunque de nada sirve ya que, literalmente, se lo arranco.

La veo en ropa interior. Es hermosa. Su piel me recuerda al caramelo, a veces al café, y curiosamente hoy huele a _cappuccino_. Su sostén va a juego con su _panty_, los dos de color azul. Dios, se ve tan bien.

Antes de que yo haga un movimiento, ella se acerca a mí y me da un sexy beso en la oreja, posteriormente me da una pequeña mordida. Es mala, sabe como excitarme. La beso y la empujo a la cama. Mis manos en su abdomen, recorriéndola por completo, sin dejar de besarla. Me separo de sus labios por falta de aire, pero inmediatamente me postro en su cuello. Beso, lamo, muerdo, ella solo gime de placer, aunque esto apenas está comenzando. Paso mis manos a su espalda y se encorva para que pueda lograr mi cometido: desabrocharle el sujetador. Admiro su cuerpo semidesnudo. Es escultural. Cada martes en la noche va al gimnasio, yo la llevo. No sé qué clase de ejercicios haga además de abdominales. Sé que hace abdominales por el pack de seis que se le está empezando a formar. Reitero, no sé qué clase de ejercicios haga, pero si eso le hace lucir así de bien, con un cuerpo que no puedes dejar de ver (en especial ese trasero que se menea al caminar), que no lo deje de hacer.

Vuelvo a besarla mientras jugueteo con sus pechos. Me separo de ella y mis labios se postran más abajo. No, no en la barbilla. Tampoco en el cuello. Ni la clavícula. ¡EXACTO! Sus pechos. Ahí es donde los dejo caer. Muerdo suavemente y paso mi lengua de aquí para allá. Ella gime de nuevo pero un poco más fuerte. Y sin embargo, sigue sin ser nada.

La miro a los ojos y veo que lo está disfrutando… y que tiene un sonrojo. Eso significa que voy por buen camino.

Bajo mis manos lentamente por su torso hasta llegar a su cadera y admiro su tatuaje. Aun me siento un poco arrepentida de que le haya obligado a tatuarse mis iniciales en su costado izquierdo cuando empezábamos a salir. Ella se enojo conmigo. Pero luego vio que yo me tatué las suyas en la muñeca, un lugar a la vista de todos, y se puso feliz. Me ruedo en la cama para que Tori quede encima de mí y yo pueda meter mis manos en su _panty_ y tocar su trasero, su firme y bien torneado trasero.

No tengo lo que los chicos tienen para hacerla feliz (si saben a qué me refiero), pero tengo a mis brazos, y mis brazos tienen manos, y con ellas puedo hacer mucho. Así que me giro de nuevo para quedar encima de ella y muevo mis dedos para entrar. Vuelve a gemir pero ahora tiene sus razones. Intercalo mis ritmos. Voy rápido, voy lento, me muevo adentro, me quedo quieta. A la vez la beso intentando mitigar los gritos que está lanzando, pero solo hago que suenen más alto, así que la dejo. De todas formas nuestra casa tiene protección en las paredes para que los ruidos no salgan del cuarto, y si llegaran a salir de ahí, no se escucharía mas que en la casa. Tengo la ropa puesta pero de seguro ya tengo las marcas de sus uñas en mi espalda.

Sigo adentro mientras jugueteo a la vez con uno de sus pechos y beso su cuello.

Después de estar un rato así, la dejo descansar acostándome al lado de ella. Nuestras respiraciones son agitadas, nuestras mejillas están rojas. En ella casi no se nota ya que es morena, pero yo que tengo la piel blanca, me veo como un jitomate. Estamos en silencio un rato hasta que ella lo rompe.

"Jade" la escucho decir "Creo que ya es hora de que nos casemos" me acuesto en mi costado para verla mejor.

"Cuando quieras Tori. Solo dame una fecha" le contesto sonriendo de lado. Ella sonrió también.

"También quiero hijos, muchos hijos tuyos. Con ojos azules y cabello castaño".

"no puedo dártelos tonta, además no me gustaría tener niños corriendo por ahí".

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque si los tuviera ya no podría estar contigo"

Un leve sonrojo subió a sus mejillas de nuevo acompañado de una sonrisa.

"Aun así, quiero uno Jade. Si lo que te preocupa es que no volvamos a hacer lo que acabamos de hacer, tenemos un montón de tiempo. Anda, mira, aun es temprano, ¿quieres seguir?" Me estaba coqueteando. Me estaba tentando. Y claro que no podía decirle que no.

Como dije, no tiene que pedírmelo dos veces…

_**Capitulo corto y del asco según yo.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece un review? Ustedes díganme. Les gusto, no les gusto, debo dejar esto atrás y dedicarme a vender chicles en una calle de mala muerte… porfa dejen su opinión, y gracias por leer.**_

_**PD3. (la dos y la uno están arriba) ya sé que las palabras que mas se repitieron fueron "ella" y "mis/las manos".**_


End file.
